1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a camera mount with a blind for camouflaging a camera user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In bow hunting, getting close enough to a game animal for making an effective shot usually requires some form of cover between the pursued animal and its pursuer. Good natural cover is rare. The Hide-A-Bow, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,532, issued Oct. 2, 2007 to Niemackl, addresses this problem.
The problem of how to approach wildlife unobserved is equally important to wildlife photographers. The closer the photographer can get to his or her subject, the higher the possible resolution of the resulting photograph. Furthermore, ideally, a high quality camera should be mounted for stability and to allow proper adjustment and focusing of the camera prior to taking a photograph, particularly for long exposure shots. Both the camera and the photographer should be hidden from view while the photographer is preparing for and taking the photographs to allow the closest shots and highest quality photographs.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a camera mount with a blind similar to the Hide-A-Bow, but specifically adapted for cameras rather than compound bows.
It is further desirable for the camera mount to provide camouflage to the camera and the photographer during use.
It is further desirable for the camera mount to provide stability and to allow hands-free use of the camera by the photographer.
It is further desirable for the camera mount and blind to be uncomplicated, lightweight, portable, and easy to use.